


Sugar.Honey.Ice.and Tea

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [36]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Just a little DarylxReader drabble.





	Sugar.Honey.Ice.and Tea

Daryl sat at the table munching on the venison stew appreciatively. It filled him with a sense of male pride, knowing he had caught the meat and you had cooked with it. He hadn’t ever thought he would find someone to love him, someone to settle down with, especially after the world went to shit. But he always had this fantasy in the back of his head, having a woman that he could come home to after a good hunt, cooking the food for him that he had caught. He found it amusing that all it took was the fucking dead to start walking around for him to get that, but he was grateful all the same.

He glanced over the table at you, smiling to himself as you ate. You were perfect in his eyes, everything he had ever wanted. Ironically you had hated each other at first when you met back on the farm. He knew he had been an asshole back then, Merle being left on the roof had really done a number on him but it all worked out for the best. It wasn’t until the prison that things changed between you. Rick kept pairing you two together for runs and once he got to know you, he realised you actually had a lot in common.

When the prison fell, he was devasted. He hadn’t ever made a move, never told you how he felt, that you were the only woman to ever make him feel  _something_. And he thought you were dead. It crushed his soul into a million pieces and it was hard for him to carry on, but he did for Beth. Fucking Beth with her bright eyes and her sunshine smile. After she died, he felt like he had nothing left to live for. But then, by some divine coincidence, they found you. They found you right when he needed you most and you helped him through the pain. He couldn’t believe you made it out, and he knew he had to tell you how he felt. 

He didn’t right away, of course he fucking didn’t because apparently he had no game and didn’t know what to do it. It wasn’t until you were settled in Alexandria that he had finally blurted it out to you after you confronted him for avoiding you. He was glad he told you though, because the moment he heard you felt the same, he felt so happy he thought his heart might burst. Finally, after the shit show that had been his life, he had found happiness, and he wasn’t going to let anything take that away from him.

“I love ya.” He grinned as he reached out, taking your hand from across the table. You looked up mildly shocked, it was rare he just came out with it, the words carried a lot of weight with Daryl Dixon and that’s why it always meant so much when he did say it.

“I love you too.” You smiled back, admiring the man you had fallen in love with.

“I love ya more.” He smirked as he squeezed your hand before letting it go, slurping on the gravy from the stew obnoxiously.

“Nope. I love you way more. I love you so much that if you got bit, I’d shoot you right away.” You snorted, making him set his bowl down looking a little perturbed.

“Right away? What if I get bit on like my arm or leg or somethin’?” He asked warily.

“I’d still shoot you.” You shrugged casually, making his eyes narrow.

“Ya wouldn’t try and cut it off ta save me?” He asked incredulously, you had to bite your lower lip to stifle a laugh at his face, you loved winding him up.

“No, it’d hurt too much, I couldn’t do that to you. I’d just shoot you.” You grinned innocently, making him look at you horrified.

“ _Shit_ , remind me not ta go out those walls with  _you_  again.” He muttered.

“What? You saying you wouldn’t shoot me if I got bit?” You asked with a quirked brow, looking amused.

“I’d shoot myself if ya got bit.” He huffed, not liking the thoughts you were putting in his head. 

“Please tell me you’d shoot me first! You can’t let me walk around munching on people forever!” You snorted, shaking your head as he glowered at you.

“Fine, I’d shoot ya first, then me. Happy? Fuck… so much for a romantic dinner.” He grumbled, making you burst out laughing.

“Welcome to the apocalypse sweetheart.” You smirked, making him snort and flip you off from across the table.


End file.
